No puedo olvidarme de ti
by Maria Milagros Cullen
Summary: ONE SHOT ! : Edward y Bella tienen una fuerte pelea en una fiesta, Edward lastima a Bella haciéndola sufrir cada vez mas, ellos se separan y deciden hacer sus vidas pero ya pasaron 7 meses y ellos siguen sufriendo... Edward tendrá su perdon ? ... Comenten, y díganme de que personajes quieren el siguiente one shot !


One shot …!

No puedo olvidarme de ti …

Bella y yo bailaban juntos en la fiesta de Jessica Stanley , una compañera de instituto ,la cual Bella decía que estaba loca por mi, me parecía completamente tierno cuando se ponía celosa. Mi Bella y y yo estábamos juntos hacia ya dos años, gracias a la gran amistad que nos teníamos desde pequeños.

_Edward _pregunto una muy fría Bella.

_Si cariño?

_Vuelvo en un rato._ no me dio tiempo a hablar, ella ya se había ido.

Estaba intentando ver a Bella en algún lado, hasta que Tanya Denaly apareció al frente mio.

_Eddie! Como estas, hace tiempo que no me llamas…_ Tanya era mi ex novia, termine con ella al enterarme de que salía con otro a mis espaldas, no le dije nada, ya que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bella y gracias a ella estaba con ella ahora.

_Hola Tanya, ya te he dicho que no me llames Eddie , no e podido llamarte e estado muy acupado…_ Tenia que mentirle, no me gusta lastimar a las mujeres, yo nunca llamaría a Tanya, no sentía nada por ella y creo que ni un poco de amistad.

_Antes te gustaba que te llamase a si…

_Tu lo has dicho…antes.

_Eres feliz con Swan?

_Si no se que haría sin ella_ Tanya pego su cuerpo al mio dejándome completamente incomodo, intente separarla pero era inútil .

_Hay por favor Edward se que aun me amas.

_No Tanya ese era el pasado._ puse mis manos en su cintura intentando separarla, pero en ese caso ella miro por mi hombro y puso sus manos en mi espalda pegándo mas su cuerpo al mio y haciendo que nuestros labios se unieran . Me besaba desesperadamente, que le pasaba a esta? Esto estaba mal , Bella me podría ver y ella puede pensar cualquier cosa.

_Tanya_ intente hablar pero justo en ese caso al abrir mi boca, Tanya metio su lengua mientras masajeaba mi espalda, esto me tenia cansado, la agarre fuertemente de los hombros y la separe de mi,

_Estas loca? Soy feliz con Bella, no siento nada por ti,

_Eso es mentira, ella es una niña insignificante! _ dijo una muy enojada Tanya

_Como digas, tu no la conoces._ Me di media vuelta y fui a buscar a Bella afuera. La imagen que vi me partio el corazón, Bella llorando en los brazos del chucho de Jacob, mas me dolio y me enfado cuando este la agarro de la cintura y la beso, ella no hizo nada solamente se quedo hay parada como estúpida.

Los celos me segaron y fui separe a Isabella de el y le pegue una fuerte bofetada a esta, haciendo que llorara mas fuerte y me dedicara una mirada de odio.

_Eres una puta! Como puedes hacer esto? Me haces quedar mal ante todos y lo peor es que no haces nada! _ Dije gritándole como loco, ya en este caso Jacob se había marchado.

_Que has hecho? No te das cuenta que cada vez me haces sufrir mas, vas y te besas con Tanya mientras que yo soy la que me quedo callada y ahora vienes y me pegas? _Dijo una triste y muy enojada Bella, sus lagrimas caian por su mejilla toda roja por el golpe que le di, y hay entre en razón, le había pegado a mi Bella , la había echo llorar, y ella me había visto con Tanya…

_Isabella perdóname, no se que me paso…

_Eres un idiota, como te atreves a venir y llamarme puta como si fuera una cualquiera! Y lo peor de todo es que me pegas!

Intente acercarme pero ella me paro…

_Terminamos. Esto no da para mas, la gente que se ama no se pega y primero por lo menos le pregunta que paso. No voy a estorbarte mas en tu vida, puedes ir y buscar a otra que te haga mas feliz, pero yo no quiero a alguien al cual me maltrate. _ Sus palabras cada vez me dolían mas, ella se deshacía de mi, NO PODIA HACERLO!

_TU NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO, ERES MIA!_ Dije tomándola bruscamente de la muñeca, apreté fuertemente mis puños y escuche un grito de dolor. Que había echo!? Le había doblado la muñeca a Bella! Ella lloraba sobándose su muñeca mientras que lloraba, un fuerte golpe me hizo soltar un gruñido, y mas a ver a Jacob .

_COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMARLA? ERES UN INFELIZ CULLEN!

_Jacob no pierdas tu tiempo, vamos llévame al hospital_ Dijo una Bella completamente destrozada._ Adiós Edward, no te preocupes, tu no me volveras a lastimar de nuevo, no lo permitiré. Has tu vida Edward , lamento que nuestra relación termine a si, pero es lo mejor_ yo ya no podía hacer nada…ella me odiaba, la había lastimado mucho, a mi Bella , al amor de mi vida… ella me abandonaba…

Pude ver como Jacob agarraba a Bella con cuidado y la dirigía a su camioneta con cuidado y se marchaban sin mas.

7 meses después …

Ya habían pasado siete meses de que todo había terminado con Bella, yo no podía olvidarla, no podía sacarla de mi mente…

_Edward necesito que vallas a comprar unas cosas…_ Dijo Esme entrando a mi habitación, ella no estaba nada contenta conmigo, ella amaba a Bella, era una hija mas para ella , Esme me enseño a nunca lastimar a una mujer y yo lastime a la que mas amaba…

_Ahora voy Esme_ Dije parándome con mala gana, a si había pasado estos siete meses, encerrado en mi casa… Esme me entrego la lista de las cosas y sin mas me fui directo al supermercado.

En la entrada podía notar la camioneta de Bella estacionada, si seguía encontrándomela no podría olvidarla … Mi corazón latio fuertemente y estacione el auto, entre corriendo como loco y empecé a buscarla entre los pasillos, cuando ya me daba por vencido una pequeña figura demasiado fría caminaba entre el pasillo, aun que no lo creyera era mi Bella, completamente hermosa aun mas hermosa que antes.

Camine hacia ella hasta tenerla al frente mio, ella estaba de espaldas mirando que mas tenia que buscar en la lista, hasta que un sollozo se escucho de sus labios, mi Bella estaba llorando…

_Hola Bella._ Dije mientras se daba vuelta lentamente.

_Edward._ pude notar un poco de felicidad en su vos

_Porque lloras Bella? _ le dije preocupado secando las lagrimas de su rostro

_Edward te necesito , no quiero que lo nuestro termine…_ La tome de la cara dulcemente y bese su nariz._ Te amo_ dijo en un sollozo

_Te ame, te amo y te amare por siempre Bella. Nunca puede olvidarme de ti_ Bella acerco sus labios a los mios y nos fundimos en u beso lleno de amor . _ Perdoname, perdóname, perdóname…

_Edward eres lo mejor que e tenido en mi vida…_ volvimos a juntar nuestros labios y tomados de la mano seguimos adelante…

5 años después…

Estabamos jugando Bella Marie y yo en el patio de nuestra casa en Seattle, mientras nuestra otra hija, Allie, corria con Zeus, nuestro perro.

Tome de la mano a Bella y la bese dulcemente en los labios mientras sonreíamos, esta era nuestra vida, era perfecta, dos hermosas hijas una casa y nuestro eterno amor.

_Te amo._ Le dije mientras entrabamos a la casa tomados de la mano con Marie y Allie agarrados en la mano de cada uno

_Juntos por siempre_ dijo Bella sonriente

_Juntos por siempre.

FIN …


End file.
